White Wolf girl
by awesome-demigod
Summary: What if Bella got so mad at Jake when he kissed her in eclipse that she phased. What would Edward think? I know this is a bad title i couldnt think of a better one. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

BELLAS POV

His lips were on mine, kissing passionately. Heat radiating from his skin like a space heater. I couldn't move for a moment but i regained control of my body and pulled away. I felt shock, confusion and as Jacob stared at me, a obnoxious grin spreading across his face, anger. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face as hard as i could. White hot pain exploded in my hand and shot up my arm. I was too angry to notice. Without saying a word to Jake I turned around and jogged up the hill, leaving him standing there, stunned. I got in my truck and sped away. How dare he kiss me! He..He... I was too furious to even form coherent thoughts. I realized that i was shaking violently, which made it difficult to steer the truck. After a moment i pulled over, unable to drive any longer. I stumbled out of the truck. I didn't know where i was going. Just that I was headed far away from...him. I hadn't gotten far when the shaking worsened. My knees buckled under me as a wave of heat spread through me. I collapsed on the ground, my body convulsing. A wave of fear came along side my anger. What was happening to me? Those were my final thoughts before darkness engulfed me...

QUILS POV

_"Why do i have to go on patrol?"_ I thought, knowing Sam could hear me.

_"Because its your turn!" _Sam growled from La push, _"So quit whining and focus on your dutys!"_

_"But its so boring!"_ i whined _"We never find anything so why do we have to do patrol? Its pointless!" _Sam growled and blocked off his thoughts. I chuckled, It was fun knowing I could drive him insane and he would never do anything but maybe sending me on patrol again. But that gave me the opportunity to annoy him more because he stays in wolf form to keep an eye on me, or thoughts on me rather. I sniffed the air and stopped dead. Did i just smell... I sniffed again. Yep, definitly werewolf, and it wasnt anyone I knew. Finally! Something to do! I changed course and followed the scent, which led me to a small clearing. There, sprawled out in the center of the clearing, was a small, wolf. I knew now, by the smell of the wolf that, she was female. She was really pretty. She had white fur with silver around her muzzle. She appeared to be unconcious. As I approched her she opened her eyes and stared back at me with curiosity.

_"um..hi."_ i thought experimentally _"My name is Quil Attera and your on our teritor-"_ I was cut off when her thought slammed into mine with a shocking force

_"QUIL? ITS BELLA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME! I GOT REALLY REALLY MAD AND NOW IM...IM... IM A WOLF! OH MY GOD IM A WEREWOLF!"_ the whole time i just stood there, taking it all in. Bella? A werewolf? How was that possible? She wasn't even Quillute! My thoughts were interrupted yet again by Jakes thoughts ripping through my head and he too was yelling. Im going to have quite a headache after this.

_"QUIL! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND BELLA! SHE WAS REALLY PISSED OFF AT ME AND SHE RAN OFF! ITS BEEN HOURS SINCE THEN AND CHARLIE SAYS SHES NOT HOME YET! I HOPE SHES OKAY BECAUSE SHE IS REALLY CLUMSY AND-"_

_"Calm down Jake."_ i thought

_"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! BELLAS MISSING!"_ He screamed mentally

_"Jake i found her!"_ I thought jeez that guy is a drama queen.

_"REALLY WHERE ARE YOU? IS SHE OKAY?"_ He sounded really upset.

_"Shes fine Jake."_ i took a deep breath _"But..."_ i probably shoudnt have added that last part.

_"OH MY GOD QUIL WHAT IS SOMETHING WRONG? IM GOING INSANE HERE!"_ I sighed

_"Shes fine Jake calm down. But you have to see this for yourself. We are on the edge of our border near the street. See ya."_ I blocked my thoughts from him and listened to Bella talking to herself in her head about how this is so wierd. You want wierd? Check out Jakes thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLAS POV

ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I AM A FREAKIN WEREWOLF! How is this even possible? Not that its not cool and all but how will my dad react, and the pack? WOULD THIS BE A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR EDWARD TO COME BACK? I wonder how will Jake react to this? Jake. Do I even care about him? Not really. I have half a mind to shred him when I see him next.

_"Well hes on his way so youll have your chance." _Quil thought to me. I had completly forgotten that he could hear my thoughts. Wait..did he just say Jake was on his way? Here?

"_HES ON HIS WAY?" _I exclaimed

"_Not so loud im gonna have a real headache between you and Jake screaming like that. Yes hes coming here. He sounded really upset." _

_"Wait. How come I cant here his thoughts?" _i asked

_"Because he dosnt even know your a werewolf. Speaking of that how are you a werewolf? Do you have some quillute geen we dont know about?" _

_"I was wondering about that myself. I-" _

_"Incoming." _Quil suddenly thought. What? I was about to ask what he meant when Jake ran into the clearing. He looked around wildly and turned to Quil.

_"Where is she? Why did you block your thoughts?"_ I could hear his thoughts. Just then his eyes landed on me.

_"Who are you? What have you done with Bella? SHE BETTER BE ALRIGHT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" _I had never seen him so upset. This was going to be a shock to his system.

_"ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!_ YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH BELLA!" I took a deep breath.

_"Its me Jake." _I thought. I could hear a war of conflicting thoughts going on in Jakes head.

_"Bella is human! How stupid do you think I am?"_

_ "Listen Jake-" _

_"Dont call me that! Only my friends call me that!" _I paused. I have to explain how this happened before my best friend kills me...great...

_"We are friends! We have been best friends forever! Okay. Your dad gave me his truck, uh..you got mad at the movie theater and phased and said you had mono, your pack saved me from laurant and killed him, umm...Edward left and weve been really close ever since. You kissed me, which i am not thrilled about by the way, and I got mad and the next thing I know im a wolf! I dont know how it possible but it happened! I really need your support here!"_ I stopped and waited for reply. A minute ticked by...two...three. Five minutes passed and Jake was still silent.

_"Think hes in shock?" _Quil asked

_"I dont know. Think I over did it?" "No. Every one of his thoughts was focused on ripping you apart for a minute there." "um..Jake? You still in there?" _i thought experimentally. Nothing. I tried again.

_"Jake? Are you brain dead!" _Jake's eyes crossed and there was a huge thud as he fell over onto his side.

_"I think thats a yes."_ Quil put in.

_"No one asked you, you useless pile of fleas!" _I said Great..He passed out. _"Help me drag him back to la push!"_

_"oh, the useless pile of fleas isn't so useless anymore huh?"_

_"okay, first of all that was a really bad comeback. Second of all you will do what I say or I will personally rip out your throat!"_

_"I will do it for your legendary Pokemon cards..."_

_"NO WAY! I got those for thirty bucks!"_

_"You can drag him back yourself then."_

_"Fine!"_

_"On second thought I want a large pizza too."_

_"Buy your own pizza!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys. I know this is a short chapter but I want the next one to be seperate. Review and Ill post the next one quicker. Dont review and Ill take my sweet time._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight :( If i did Bella would be a werewolf and she would end up with Jake._**

**_

* * *

_**

BELLAS POV **(A/N I know i just did her pov but i couldnt think of anything for Quils pov)**

30 minutes later we were dragging Jake back to la push, or at least i was. Quil was just walking along beside me, still in wolf form. I had given him the frozen pizza i had gotten just before the incident with Jake. It amazingly was still cold. It was also really hard getting it from the truck, not having opposable thumbs and all. I couldnt exactly change back though, since my clothes had been shreaded when i phased and i didnt have anything else to wear.

_"I want the pizza back if your not gonna help me." _I thought to Quil

_"too late, I already ate it"_

_"You do realize it was raw" _

_"So?"_

_"So thats gross it had meat on it"_

_"I was hungry" _he said and I sighed. The wolf pack had huge appatites. I know, I had to buy pizza for them once (I lost a bet, long story) My wallet never quite survived that blow. I wonder if i'll get that hungry. As we dragged Jake into la push a horrifying thought hit me. The rest of the pack dosnt know im a wolf, what if they attack me? My fears deepened as Sam walked into the clearing in wolf form, followed by Leah, Seth, Embry and Paul. They were all growling at me.

QUILS POV

Not good not good not good. Sam turned to me, lips pulled back in a snarl.

_"QUIL! I trust you on one patrol and you bring back a unfimiliar wolf? What happened to Jacob?" _He growled.

_"Sam.."_

_"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

_"He fainted" _I said nervously

_"Fainted? Why?"_

_"Well..uh..um..you see..."_

_"QUIL!"_

_"Thats not an unfimiliar wolf"_

_"She has never been here before!"_

_"Uh..Yes she has"_

_"who is she?"_

_"Someone you know"_

_"QUIL! STOP BEING VAGUE AND ANSWER ME! WHO IS SHE?"  
_

_"Uh..Bella"_

_"BELLA? STOP JOKING WHO IS SHE?"_

I looked at Bella for help, She looked like she was enjoying watching me getting grilled by Sam_._

_"Ha ha"_ She thought to me.


	4. Authors Note

Hi, this story has been sitting around for a pretty long time. I'm not going to finish it, so im passing it on. :) Jacobs Dragonflame is going to be writing it from now on. thanks for reading.

awesome-demigod


End file.
